familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Somerset County, Maine
Somerset County is a county located in the U.S. state of Maine. As of 2010, the population was 52,228. Its county seat is Skowhegan . History Somerset County was established on March 1, 1809 Columbia-Lippincott Gazeteer (New York City: Columbia University Press, 1952) p. 1794[http://history.rays-place.com/me/somerset-cty-me.htm Geo. J. Varney. (1886). History of Somerset County, Maine. From A Gazetteer of the State of Maine. Transcribed by Betsey S. Webber] from portions of Kennebec County and was named after Somerset County in England.The History Of Bingham Maine & Somerset County Law, Government, & Politics Somerset County is part of Maine's 2nd congressional district. In 1992 Somerset County was one of three counties in the state (the others being Knox and Piscataquis) where Ross Perot received over 38% of the vote and won.1992 Presidential Election statistics at David Leip's Presidential Election Atlas In 2008 Barack Obama received 51.9% of the vote.The New York Times Electoral Map (Zoom in on Maine) Voter registration Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 95.88%) is land and (or 4.12%) is water. Geographic features Major highways * Maine State Route 6 * Maine State Route 8 * Maine State Route 11 * Maine State Route 16 * Maine State Route 27 * Maine State Route 100 * Maine State Route 137 * U.S. Route 201 ** Armstrong-Jackman Border Crossing * U.S. Route 201A Adjacent counties *Aroostook County, Maine - north *Penobscot County, Maine - east *Piscataquis County, Maine - east *Waldo County, Maine - southeast *Kennebec County, Maine - south *Franklin County, Maine - southwest Adjacent regional county municipalities *Le Granit Regional County Municipality, Quebec - west *Beauce-Sartigan Regional County Municipality, Quebec - west *Les Etchemins Regional County Municipality, Quebec - northwest *Montmagny Regional County Municipality, Quebec - northwest Municipalities There are 27 towns and 6 plantations in Somerset County. Unorganized Territories Somerset County's unorganized territories, listed as four political subdivisions composed of a total of 82 townships,SOMERSET COUNTY COMMUNITY LISTING (106) And 2000 Census Population Figures of 50,888 are currently part of County District #1. Political subdivisions & townships Central Somerset (2 townships) * Concord * Lexington ---- Northeast Somerset (17 townships) * Mayfield * Bald Mountain * East Moxie * Square Town * Moxie Gore * Indian Stream EKR * Chase Stream WKR * Johnson Mountain * Parlin Pond * Misery * Sapling * Long Pond * Sandwich Academy Grant * Taunton & Raynham Academy Grant * Rockwood Strip (T1 R1) * Rockwood Strip (T2 R2) * Misery Gore ---- Northwest Somerset (20 townships) * Carrying Place * Carrying Place Town * Dead River * Bigelow * Bow Town * Pierce Pond * T3R4 BKP WKR * Flagstaff * Lower Enchanted * Spring Lake (T3R5 BKP WKR) * King & Bartlett * Upper Enchanted * Hobbstown * Haynestown (T5 R6) * Bradstreet * Rayton (T5 R7) * Appleton * Attean * Holeb * Forsyth ---- Seboomook Lake (43 townships) * Tomhegan * Brassua * Thorndike * Sandy Bay * Bald Mountain (T4R3) * Alder Brook * Soldiertown * West Middlesex Canal Grant * Big W * Little W * Seboomook * Plymouth * Pittston Academy Grant * Hammond * Prentiss * Blake Gore * T4R5 NBKP * Dole Brook * Comstock * T4R17 WELS * Elm Stream * Russell Pond * T5R17 WELS * T5R18 WELS * T5R19 WELS * T5R20 WELS * Big Six * T6R18 WELS * T6R17 WELS * Saint John * T7R16 WELS * T7R17 WELS * T7R18 WELS * T7R19 WELS * T8R16 WELS * T8R17 WELS * T8R18 WELS * T8R19 WELS * T9R16 WELS * T9R17 WELS * T9R18 WELS *Big Ten *T10R16 WELS Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 50,888 people, 20,496 households, and 14,121 families residing in the county. The population density was 13 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 28,222 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.00% White, 0.24% Black or African American, 0.41% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.11% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. 0.46% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 20.9% were of English, 17.7% French, 15.1% United States or American, 11.5% Irish and 8.8% French Canadian ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.2% spoke English and 2.9% French as their first language. There were 20,496 households out of which 31.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.20% were married couples living together, 10.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.10% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 28.70% from 25 to 44, 25.30% from 45 to 64, and 14.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 96.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,731, and the median income for a family was $36,464. Males had a median income of $29,032 versus $20,745 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,474. About 11.10% of families and 14.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.40% of those under age 18 and 12.50% of those age 65 or over. Education School administrative districts in Somerset County :A list of school districts at least partially in Somerset County; town names in '''bold' are in Somerset County'':http://www.maine.gov/education/eddir/pdffiles/sadslist.pdf * MSAD 4 - Abbot, Cambridge, Guilford, Parkman, Sangerville, and Wellington * MSAD 12 - Jackman and Moose River * MSAD 13 - Bingham and Moscow * MSAD 49 - Albion, Benton, Clinton and Fairfield * MSAD 53 - Burnham, Detroit and Pittsfield * MSAD 54 - Skowhegan, Canaan, Mercer, Smithfield, Cornville, and Norridgewock. * MSAD 59 - Athens, Brighton Plantation, Madison and Starks * MSAD 74 - Anson, Embden, New Portland, North Anson'http://www.sad74.k12.me.us:16080/chs/ and 'Solon Secondary schools * Carrabec High School - North Anson Carrabec High School website * Faith Baptist Christian School - Skowhegan (serves multiple grades) http://local.yahoo.com/info-35173120-faith-baptist-christian-school-skowhegan * Forest Hills Consolidated School (K-12) - Jackman Forest Hills Consolidated School website * Lawrence High School - Fairfield Lawrence High School homepage * Madison Area Memorial High School - Madison Madison Area Memorial High School website * Maine Academy of Natural Sciences - Hinckley Maine Academy of Natural Sciences website * Maine Central Institute - Pittsfield Maine Central Institute website * Skowhegan Area High School - Skowhegan Skowhegan Area High School homepage * Upper Kennebec Valley Memorial High School - Bingham MSAD 13 homepage Higher education * Kennebec Valley Community College Miscellaneous * Skowhegan School of Painting and Sculpture * L.C. Bates Museum See also * Historical U.S. Census Totals for Somerset County, Maine * List of counties in Maine * List of Maine county name etymologies * List of towns in Somerset County * Category:People from Somerset County, Maine * National Register of Historic Places listings in Somerset County, Maine References External links * Official Website of Somerset County * Somerset County Commissioners * Somerset County Charter - passed by voters in November, 2010 * History of Somerset County County politics * Somerset County Democrats * Somerset County Republican Committee Category:Counties of Maine Category:Somerset County, Maine Category:Established in 1809 Category:Former counties in Massachusetts